The Fyre Chronicles Chapter 3
The Fyre Chronicles Chapter 3 The Fyre lifted from my sight. For a moment of delusion, I had no idea where I was, but then I recognized my office cubicle. My monitor had gone black, and my coffee cold. The only sound that could be heard was the monotone typing of keyboards in the office, the printer in the corner and the hot-drink machine pouring almost non stop. I looked around. Nothing seemed changed. Maybe it was just a dream I’d had while nodding off or something? But even if it was, what the hell did it mean? That wasn’t just an average dream. While still wondering what it all meant, I heard a whisper behind me. “Hey man, where did you g… What happened to your hair dude?” And now I noticed that all my hair had disappeared. Running a hand over my scalp, I looked at the little mirror I had on my cubicle wall. True enough, it was all gone. “Whew, did you burn it or something? It reeks!” “Uh yeah, had an accident whilst out lighting a fag… I’ve, uh, got to go to the bathroom now.” “Tough luck dude” Tom said before getting back into his cubicle. I rose from my chair whilst moving the mouse. The screen slowly rebooted, showing the desktop of my computer. The clock said 9.25, half an hour since I opened that email. I walked out of my cubicle, passing all the others sitting there either typing away or doing some mischief. I went to the end of the room, to the door saying “Men’s room” I walked inside, and went straight to the mirror. There was a slight smoke coming from my scalp. What the hell was the Fyre that orb had been talking about. I was now quite sure it had been real in some way; Tom seemed to have thought I had been gone for some time. I took a piece of paper hanging besides the sinks, and held it between two fingers. If this was real, then I should be able to ignite this. I stared at the piece of paper for a while. Nothing happened. I focused on the thought: make this paper ignite. Still nothing happened. I put the paper down on the table. I was a bit relieved, but still a little disappointed. I turned to walk out the door, and then heard a sizzling noise behind me. The edge of the paper where I had held it had begun to burn a little. And in the surprise of this new event, the heat on around my head seemed to reappear. And whilst my head ignited once again, so did the paper, disappearing into a large fireball. So this was real anyway? I was overwhelmed with many different emotions, some weird mix of passion, knowledge, will and power. And I suddenly got a sense of knowledge of what was going on. The Fyre, it was a sort of power that I had been infused with, and that I could control at will. I tried to lower the Fyre, and the flames disappeared from my head, and just in time, as the door to the bathroom opened. Tom poked his head in. “Hey dude, the boss wants to see you. You better hurry, he sounds pissed.” I went out of the bathroom and began to walk towards the boss’ room, whilst still wondering what this all meant, even though the sudden revelation. I barely knew I was at the door, before I almost banged my head into it. I knocked twice. See also The Fyre Chronicles San Ting